The Quest Re-done
by bilboardcrabs
Summary: What if Percy wasn't ever claimed? What if the quest for the master bolt failed? What if Percy was never backing the demigods against Kronos? R&R, Rated T just cause. Previously called The Dual Princes of Power.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series.**

**Okay, so listen up this my first fanfic ever and I think I have a really good idea, but I don't want to mess it up, so the first few chapters are going to be short and further apart till I get the hang of it, then everything will be much better. K, so without further ado I present you with: Dual Princes of Power.**

Percy pov

Danger: that's my life description. Before mom died; before dad was revealed, before the train of bad luck started. My mom was a protector really: she cared about me so much.

I'm probably confusing you.

Let me start from the beginning:

The Minotaur. As you probably know mom disappeared in a golden light, blah, blah, blah, I went up the hill to the farm house and fell unconscious to a pretty blond girl saying

"He's the one, he must be"

I woke up two days later and had the whole demigod thing explained by Grover, Annabeth (the blond), Mr. Brunner (or should I say Chiron?), and Mr. D: the grounded god and sadly; temporary camp director.

After being introduced to cabin eleven as a fool, Clarisse went and tried (keyword **tried**) to dunk me in the toilets, but my skin, it got extremely hot and…

_Flashback-_

_I was being dragged by my hair, a miracle it hasn't come out yet._

_Clarisse kept joking to her pig- eyed friends "His godly parent probably killed the Minotaur for him; he's so weak and stupid."_

_Before she managed to dunk me in the toilet, my skin became really hot and Clarisse was forced to let go. Then something else happened, I felt a rumble in my stomach, like an earthquake inside of me, and a crater ten feet wide and deep in the middle of the bathroom opened with giant labels that said: __**Toilet pipes, to the Hudson River**__. _

_Huh, I guess that's why the Hudson is so polluted._

_I wish they could explain some of this in school, but then again, I'd still be asleep instead of listening._

_Suddenly, those pipes exploded and the scummy water was filled with the peoples waste, EWWW!_

_The girls, the daughters of Ares were all in that water, good, lesson learned for them._

_Flashback end-_

Perhaps we should skip to when there was the capture the flag?

So I just beat up whole Ares cabin….

_Flashback-_

_The Ares cabin was lying near the creek unconscious while I stumbled out of the creek bone tired leaning against the bad balanced sword._

_Annabeth took off her invisibility cap and looked at me speechless._

"_W-wha-how-ho?" _

_Is all that she managed to stumble out._

_The game was over as Luke ran across the finish line._

_The canine growling was back and on the hill a huge black dog the size of a rhino with red eyes looking straight at me._

_Careful, sir. I don't have much time._

"_What?" I managed to croak out from exhaustion while Annabeth went to congratulate Luke. _

_Lord Hades sent me. Listen up quick, I don't have much time, so you know Tartarus, where the Titan Lord is in chopped up in pieces, yeah well he's rising. Someone stole Zeus' master bolt, and no doubt it has to do with Kronos. A quest must be started to go to the underworld, when you get there remember 2 things: to get past Cerebrus you should give him a bouncy red rubber ball, and when you get to Hades, ask to speak with him in private. My name is Xavier, if you ever need me call in the shadows._

_I was trying to somehow digest this new information when Xavier said something else and the other campers noticed him._

"_Hellhound!" one camper yelled while Chiron said _

"_Stand ready! My bow!"_

_Xavier said: _

_I'm sorry sir, but I must attack you so the centaur can shoot me. Remember what I said and I'll see you again soon._

_And with that he jumped on me shredding my armor and the body underneath, but I could tell he was trying to gently._

_With that I fell over from loss of blood and exhaustion._

_Flashback end-_

**So you like it, no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.**

**Okay, so this chapter and maybe the next will seem very off topic but I'm trying to set the rest of the plot up, so bear with me.**

_Mt. Olympus- New York- Winter solstice meeting, after demigods leave (the second meeting called by emergency, courtesy of Zeus)_

Zeus pov

How dare he! Poseidon has been setting me up all this time, trying to shoot me down in arguments, pointing out every flaw he could find in me: being temperamental (as if!) and a ladies magnet(guilty as charged , even though I broke the oath, it doesn't matter because my children are royalty and better be treated like it!); trying to embarrass me. Good thing he doesn't know any of my biggest secrets, or else I would have actually been humiliated by now.

At least now I know what he was doing all that time. He was trying to deem me unworthy of ruling the throne, and trying to get others to unseat me (failing because I'm so awesome); now a dangerous part of his plan has unfolded: he stole my master bolt to make illegal copies and unseat me.

"Poseidon!" I scream in fury as I storm into the throne room.

"How dare you steal my master bolt?" I screamed at him.

"I did no such thing Zeus" he replied calmly, proving that he did.

"Look thief, if I don't have my bolt back summer solstice, you'll be kicked off Olympus!"

"That is the council's decision, not yours!"

"I am king! I can do anything I want!"

**(AN: regular print is Poseidon talking, italic print is Zeus' thoughts)**

"A king is one leads his troops into battle- _I do that-_ a leader-_ I am one, a good one- _a role model. –_ as if I'm not one –_ You are no king if you don't set a good example. –_ hummpphh what does he mean by that? He didn't know about Thalia until Hades sent the monsters after her. –_How are you possibly a kingif you're the one who made the oath and forced me and Hades into the oath – yet you already BROKE IT TWICE! And don't even pretend to not know about Jason you make everything so obvious about his existence! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT?"

"yes" Athena muttered, even though every girl could tell she would love him as a husband: fair, and extremely loyal to his wife. Every goddess would have left her husband or broken her vow for him, except for Artimes who loved him more like the brother she wished Apollo was.

"Look, Poseidon, don't try to change the subject, you dirty rotten THIEF! If I don't have the master bolt by the summer solstice, you'll be running for Tartarus!" with that he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Hera pov

How dare he! Zeus is trying to kick off Olympus the only meaning for the gods to come to his emergency meetings about the smallest problems: like a tree nymph refusing his orders, or a satyr more concerned for Pan than a statue of Zeus.

How did I ever manage to fall for such a son of %*$# ?

I wish Poseidon was my husband, with his marriage to Amphrite and the son Triton being arranged, during our time in Greece, he sired a few mortal heroes, but even so, a few.

Then as realized Amphrite wasn't that bad, he stopped siring mortal heroes ever since.

I would oppose Zeus in some arguments, but my status as goddess of marriage prevents me from doing that: Amphrite if you ever let go of him, you'll pay.

Every goddess wishes he was her husband, except Artimes, she wishes Apollo was more like him.

Well, there is Persephone: when Hades took her underground to the underworld, Zeus was furious that Demeter actually let Hades take her, because he wanted to sire yet another child that isn't with me, and had Hades bring her up every fall and winter and so it's always so cold because Persephone wants to see her husband again. He's also been pretty loyal, but I guess it's pretty lonely down in the underworld, because he sires one or two mortal heroes (same mother) every thousand years.

If Poseidon gets thrown off Olympus like the "disappointment" Hephaestus was for Zeus, Olympus will be in ruins from Zeus' stupid ideas and temper.

**Well, that's chapter 2. The next chapter might be really short, but it's going to explain how Percy was born. **

**I really always imagined Zeus as evil and Poseidon and Hades as poor gods who have to put up with Zeus and his "I'm king" ranting forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I decided to leave you hanging for now about Percy's birth and reason for birth, as that should come up later.**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update, but Word hasn't been letting me do anything.**

**I OWN NOTHIN**

_Percy pov_

I was heading to the big house because it started raining, and earlier Grover explained to me that this place was weather controlled.

I suddenly stopped at the scene displayed before me, watching through the big house window.

Annabeth, standing in front of the window, back to it, was frozen in shock and fear to something I could only see from the space between her elbow and side of her stomach – some sort of shriveled up human body, long since the soul of that body had went to the underworld. That mummy, let's call it was walking as if something with the same type of power as the Fates, but much less powerful.

Then somewhere to the left inside the big house Chiron was yelling "_Di Immortales! _It's never left the attic!"

Then Grover was barely visible to me through the window, but he stood staring at the mummy, mouth open, trembling in fear of the shriveled human body.

The mummy's glassy eyes stood staring straight at me, then it spoke in a raspy voice, like a snake,

"Come forth seeker and ask."

I wasn't sure if she was asking me or someone else, but Annabeth suddenly asked

"What is my destiny?"

The mummy seemed to look between me and Annabeth for a few seconds before reading my mind and looking me in the eye once again and saying

"_You shall go west and see the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And fail to save what matters most in the end"_

Prophecies are never good, Luke once told me, I spent a lot of time with him these days, especially because we were in the same cabin. He was like a big brother to me.

Before they could notice me standing outside the window, I finished my route to Chiron and came into the big house door to hear him saying "We must send out a quest."

"Quest? Cool, can I come?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he turned toward Annabeth and asked her if she would accept my help.

Huh, I guess she's the leader of this quest, too bad for me I don't get along with her and she probably won't let me go.

_Annabeth POV_

I was debating whether or not to let Percy go on this quest.

He was inexperienced, and to be honest I didn't want him to die because I had a crush on him, one that I have been trying to hide by doing things to piss him off so he can be mean to me and I can stop liking him.

But then I thought about what we needed on this quest. We had my strategies, if he accepted, Grover's ears and nose, and Percy… he had raw power, he's probably a son of Zeus, maybe more powerful than Thalia ever was, oh I miss her, and he took down the Minotaur without any training. We could use someone like that on a quest.

With those three things on our side, our quest is sure to be a success.

"Sure" I answered, "as long as…"

**So, what do you think will happen? BTW if you guys don't review, I'll be very sad and consider abandoning the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I know how much people hate these authors notes, with Fanfiction sending them emails about something they don't feel like reading, but I am stumped on how to approach most of the next of the chapter. I should just remind, I'm ALWAYS up for some ideas, so anyone got anything? Oh, by the way, I only got 2 reviews last chapter. That sucks, so I'm gonna set a few standards: if I don't get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter (for chapter three it's gonna be ten), the next chapter will have absolutely no chance of being posted. So, until I get ten reviews for chapter three or this authors note (flames don't count as reviews, so don't waste your energy), chapter four won't be posted. I'm being a real jerk, but I feel as if almost nobody's reading this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I got a beta to start with this chapter, but he was too busy, so… sorry for grammar mistakes I guess?**

**It's 10 reviews for this chapter again.**

"_As long as…."_

**New chapter**

_Percy pov_

"You can find a weapon that fits you by the morning after tomorrow, when we leave for the quest."

"Fair enough" I answered Annabeth. Now, where can I get a weapon? I thought. Hey, maybe Luke can help!

Leaving the big house, I wondered where Luke could be. He's probably training in the arena or at the beach I thought while looking at the sun which was already peeking through the clouds, and showing that it could probably be about 8AM by now, with Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and I discussing everything about the quest, and when we were leaving, I hadn't realized that it was almost breakfast time. Ok, so I can catch up to him after breakfast I thought. As I went towards the mess hall, I thought about what I could use for a weapon.

_Sally pov – Down in Hades _

I was having Hades explain to me how me doing this metamorphosis thing to me and how he had to do it to have Percy come down here so the god of the Underworld before me could explain to him what was going on with Kronos, and that if Zeus didn't get his bolt back in time terrible things were going to happen to the Olympian counsel.

"Would Zeus really go as far as throwing Poseidon off the counsel?" I asked.

"Zeus could go as far as throwing Poseidon into Tartarus after torturing him if thought he had evidence" Hades answered. "So, I wouldn't test your luck."

"Why do you support Poseidon?" I asked.

"I don't like how Zeus arranges everything. I mean he's supposed to be a leader, is he not? And the only thing he leads us in, or sets an example for the rest of the gods is doing his work for him, his kids, and treating him and his kids like a legend." He answered.

"Wow, I've heard some bad rumors about him, but who would've thought that he's that bad. Then again, I guess I kind of expected it. But how is Amphrite okay with the existence of Percy?" I asked.

"Well, he began….

**(Leave that for another time)**

_Camp, Luke POV_

After breakfast, I went down to the training arena to start practice. A few minutes into practice, I heard footsteps and a presence approaching. I turned around and saw my little (probably) brother approaching me. A grin immediately started creeping up my face.

"Hey, Perce. Need something?" I asked.

"Um, yeah actually, I do" he answered. "You see, I got accepted to go on a quest with Grover and Annabeth, and the only condition was to get a weapon that I'm comfortable with by the morning after tomorrow, when we're leaving for the quest."

Well that's a problem I thought. NOTHING fit Percy, we've tried everything in this camp, but nothing worked. It seemed as if all the weapons despised Percy or something. I started wondering along the topic about weather Percy being on this quest was a good thing. If this was a quest, it had to be serious for Chiron to allow it, and that meant the quest was for the bolt. If Percy came back from this quest alive, that meant _I _would have to end up killing him, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wonder what the camp knew about the bolt being stolen. Hmmm, I could try prying it out of Percy. This could really score me some points with Kronos.

"Well, we could try everything at camp_ again_, but I don't know if we'll strike any luck this time around." I said.

"Eh, it's worth a shot." He answered.

After a few hours of no luck, lunch, and another unlucky hour, we were sitting on the beach, taking a break. I had my eyes set on the horizon while talking to Percy.

"So what's this quest about anyway?" I asked trying to get some valuable information for Kronos out of Percy. Thinking of that, I realized, I would have to ask Percy to join Kronos, and the rest of our army soon. I mean, seriously, who would want this awesome kid to be misled by the Olympians?

"Well," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I honestly don't get it. We're supposed to go to the underworld to get something important from Hades, but I seriously don't get what or why. Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover would be better people to talk to this about if you want to know. I got really lucky when they said I could go on this quest, even if the only condition is practically impossible for me to complete."

Oh, I know what it is and why you need it, I thought, but I wanted to know how much YOU know. Looks like I'm not getting any praise from Kronos about THAT anytime soon. Oh, what did you except Percy?! You're gonna become brainwashed by these filthy liars who can't keep their promises! I'll need to try much harder convincing you because being on the quest is sure to mislead you!

Geez, I thought, I really need to put my convince on. Kronos knows you're too powerful to be on the wrong side of this war.

I kept staring at the horizon until I saw something glittering in the water out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, dude, what's that?" I asked pointing over to the glittering thing.

"I dunno, let's go check it out." He answered.

We both got up and walked over to the glittering thing, what I saw nearly shocked me out of my shoes.

Sitting in the water, being caressed by the water, was a 5 foot long, 2 foot wide ocean blue wooden box with a sea green metal band about 10 inches wide wrapped around the middle of the box with a hatch on it.

My mouth immediately dropped open. Then, I also noticed that the box had a folded note attached to it with the name Perseus Jackson written on it.

"Wow, man. I'm jealous. Look like a certain sea god favors you.** (Pretend that the gods ARE allowed to show favoritism) **Lucky guy. You know, of all the gods I've seen and met, Poseidon is the only who ever tries to fix his mistakes. All the other gods just end up making an excuse to blame it on someone else. That's why Poseidon is personally my favorite." I told Percy. "Hades sometimes does that, but he holds a LOT of grudges, and he holds them really well. He doesn't end up fixing his mistakes as much as Poseidon, but at least he tries."

"What about your father?" Percy asked.

I hesitated, but answered anyway; "Well, I've only met him once, and under really bad circumstances. He made a few mistakes before that, and started blaming them on people who had nothing to do with the problem." I answered. "If Poseidon were in that situation he would at least try to make things right by at least taking responsibility for his acts."

I looked over from the package to Percy, who was staring at it as if trying to decide whether or not it's a bomb that's about to blow up in his face. Finally, he said "Let's reads the note, maybe it'll explain what this is."

It took the both of us to take the box out of the water and to put it into the sand. Percy took off the note and we started reading it. It said:

_Hey,_

_Heard you needed a weapon. My mom and I would be honored to spoil you like this (don't ask), and if dad were here, he would spoil you extra. So, just to clear things up, this package = you becoming spoiled. Inside is something really cool that should come in handy during your quest. It's up to you to find out what it does, and how it works._

_-Triton, heir of the seas_

"Well, you gonna open it?" I asked Percy, curious as to what was in that box. Maybe it was a sword, or a spear. It could've even been a trident, or even a staff. Heck, for all I know, it could've been a long gun like a musket with a celestial bronze bayonet attached to the end of the barrel.

"How do I know it's not a bomb?" Percy asked, snapping me out of my daydreams of assorted weapons. "And that it wouldn't explode in my face once I open it?"

Oh, Percy, I thought. I have taught you well about trusting the gods.

"I guess we'll have to find out." I answered with a grin, earning me a glare from the unclaimed demigod next to me.

"I'm serious, man."

"Look, Perce: if there's one god I could say is trustworthy, it's Poseidon. I'd say at least give his son a chance." I told him.

"Yeah, but still…" he said, looking at the hatch.

That's pretty true with most other gods, I thought. They'd do you a small nice favor like buying you cheeseburgers, then expect you to repay them by sending you off on a mission that you aren't supposed to come back alive from, like getting their shield from a booby trapped place with consequences meant for a god. They end up seeming kind, but very quickly betraying your trust, or as soon as they send you to their death.

"We won't know until we try." I told Percy.

"You know, I'm glad you're my big bro, even if my dad doesn't turn out to be Hermes" he said "you're always, here for me, giving me answers when I need them. And I'm thankful for that."

With that little speech, he undid the hatch, and opened it to reveal…

**YOU DECIDE WHAT'S IN THE BOX USING THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW!**

**BOO – YA! I broke 15 hundred words! I would have gone farther, but this place was absolutely PERFECT to stop.**


End file.
